Poems for the Olympic Coven
by ABitOfRomance
Summary: A series of poems about the members of the Olympic Coven starting with Carlisle and ending with Bella. (Cannon-pairings) In order from the time they entered the coven. Trigger Warning: mentions death, attempted suicide, rape and carnage.
1. Carlisle

For a time I wondered,  
 _why_ God did this to me?  
My life was in a blunder,  
all that I was sundered  
under the sun I was _never_ allowed to see.

My father was a pastor,  
was it God's nasty trick to play on me?  
Take the life of a human  
to survive as my body sparkled like a lumen  
under the sun I was _never_ allowed to see.

I traveled,  
never staying in one place for too long  
when I found myself in Italy.  
There I met three masters,  
 _Masters of The Volturi_ ,  
and everything else under the sun I was _never_ allowed to see.

Henceforth, I left the men I grew to call friends,  
to a land across the sea.  
 _I_ was a doctor  
and so I knew the new settlements _needed_ me.  
I grew lonely under the sun I was _never_ allowed to see.

Years later, it was in Chicago that I met a boy,  
who was _dying_ of a disease.  
With his mother's plea,  
I did everything in my power,  
but unlike I had hoped, the medication began to cower.  
So I changed him and made him loyal to me,  
loyal to me and everything under the sun _we_ were _never_ allowed to see.

I grew to love this boy,  
like my father loved me.  
This child became my world,  
he became the son I _knew_ he'd be.


	2. Edward

I lay dying, delirious, a sweat came from my brow,  
and it was here,  
I found myself in parting from my life now.

There is no need to lie about the instant,  
unlike a mother coddling her infant.  
He swooped in, at the last swollen tear that I had shed,  
never bothering to ask about my soul that I now find is dead.

Without it, I was shaken from that lonely world of men,  
who lived and died,  
all while I lied  
on a bed in a place I knew nothing but dread.

When I awoke from the sleep,  
I found that life was beyond me and I found I could not keep.  
But, was it never a bother,  
to at least have had the offer?

Without my soul, I was shaken  
and condemned to live a life that was taken.  
I would be damned to hell and he knew it all along.  
He'd taken it, but was he so wrong?

Was he so selfish that he forced me into such a deal?  
A deal with which there could never be an appeal.

For a time, I thought this of him.  
But I soon realized why he had done,  
he was alone and he wanted a companion,  
but within me, he found a son.

Only then, did I truly understand why he wanted me to come.


	3. Esme

When he died,  
I found I could not hide  
within the shell I'd grown to know so well.

I cried and cried and felt within my heart the despair.  
He was my child and a mother should never outlive her child.  
That is why I piled my self upon that cliff.

I looked down at the jagged rocks below,  
the winds blew and I thought I heard the cry of a cello.  
A cello I learned to play after my angel fluttered down  
from the heavens, as all angels do, and saved me from my frown.

He was my doctor when I was young and in need,  
and slowly I found I must heed.  
The love with which I had  
and he had for me.

Our family grew from three,  
it grew and I felt love for each and every one,  
as a mother should,  
because if I could, I always would.

And now my angel and I are happily together for eternity.  
And if I could step back onto that cliff and jump to meet my death,  
I most certainly would, if only I would get to meet my savior once again.

I'd go through the pain and the hurt and the sadness,  
if only to witness my granddaughter's happiness.  
If only to re-watch as my son had gotten married,  
to re-see the things I had done within this life, to show that I had parried.

To see what I was able to do, and to make love to my husband...only after we were married.


	4. Rosalie

It was late  
when I had begun on my journey home.  
I left my friend with promises to meet again.

That was when I saw him,  
the man I thought loved me.  
Drunk with friends, enjoying the night and made my life to be,  
I didn't know it then, but that's when that life came to an end,  
but never could I comprehend the hell they would put me through.

They raped me, took advantage, had their way.  
I knew if I ever came back,  
I would be back to slay.

How I wished I was dead,  
lying on that cold alley walkway.  
I felt the life I had leave.

I only wished to stay,  
stay for the children I wanted to have someday,  
the man I adored by my side and would watch me fade away.

He took this from me, everything I had.

Everything became nothing,  
even still, everything is bad.  
I now have the man I know loves me.  
But still, I would trade us and divide for a child to grow inside.

To feel his kick and make my insides flutter like that of a pregnant mother.

To watch this child grow,  
and to bury me when I got old.  
But that will never happen,  
and so I stay with the man I know I love.

I grew bitter wishing that life with everything I have,  
but know deep inside that is something that's only a passing thought.

This life has only ever brought me pain,  
I still smile and some days are not bad,  
I should be so glad.

But it will still haunt me,  
broken promises,  
things left undone.  
I have now come to realize,  
immortality is no fun.


	5. Emmett

Pain,  
I could not gain  
the will to stand as the bear had slain.

Still, I would live it over,  
if only to meet my angel, my little clover,  
she flutters in the breeze.

My Rose,  
my flower.  
I find that within her arms, I could only ever cower,  
away as she is beautiful,  
she saved me on that day.

That is why I stay,  
stay with the family that I have now.  
A father that would never make me bow,  
A mother who loves me like her own  
and this I've always known.

I make jokes,  
and pokes,  
toward my brothers,  
those old blokes.

I love them all,  
brothers,  
sisters,  
mother,  
father.

Yet, they think, my jokes are sometimes a bother.

Still, they know,  
but I only hope to grow,  
beyond this life,  
with my Rose.

My everlasting flower.


	6. Alice

I don't remember,  
I cannot recall  
anything at all, my mind is blank.

The length of the time I have been here,  
fades into days,  
and so many ways that I can think of no escape.

The doctors say that I am crazy,  
but I do not know, my mind is far too hazy.

I only see one face,  
in my waking dreams and I know to be true.  
A man, in a confederate suit.  
blonde of hair  
and I know I must get to him.

Someway, somehow,  
I know he must care, or he would if he knew who I was,  
because I cannot bare to exist within this life alone.

I run from the hospital that is like a prison,  
the sun has risen and I know I must hide,  
if only to confide to the man within my vision.

I find him in a diner,  
I knew he would be there, for my visions have become finer.

Now, another image of a man,  
his family:  
his wife,  
his sons, a daughter.

My visions only see,  
the man and his family.  
We must join them, if only for an ounce of glee.  
I know they will accept us so it must be.

So we must keep on searching,  
for this new coven lurking.  
Oh, how I wish to be  
with that family under the sun _we_ are never allowed to see!

We do, and it was just as I suspected,  
love and happiness,  
all the sadness that I have been running from, willing it to let me be  
I must have gone too fast,  
for now I know, it will never find me.


	7. Jasper

I look at the scars on my wrist  
and I make a fist with my hands.  
Extending my muscle to show them more clearly.

In the light of the sun,  
they sparkle brighter than the rest of the diamond.

I think back,  
back to Peter and Charlotte  
and the harlot who made me into what I am.

These things I find are difficult to describe,  
even with time, the scribes show the past  
with which has made me into who I am.

A man.

I've fought and I've killed,  
as that terrible woman bid me her will.

I am a fighter,  
a writer,  
a lighter that burns a small flame.

That harlot is not to blame,  
if not for her, I would never have came to meet this family I have.  
They protect me, just as I do for them.

We've fought together, on the side we think is for the good.  
But could, it all have been for nothing?  
There is only the one thing,  
the one question I continue to ask,  
I cannot remember, I cannot recall, what it is like to bask  
within the sun.

I feel now, I have come undone as I write upon the page,  
like that of burning sage.  
I can smell the mint upon the lint  
of the fire.

Does it not require a flame?

A lighter?

A writer?

I suppose not, as I shall crumple this page  
and throw it within the fire,  
for I do not require the feeling of sorrow that will be handed my way,  
when the Cullens find that if not for Alice, my loyalties might sway.


	8. Isabella

Charlie is gone.

Renee is gone.

Jessica, Mike, Angela...they have all gone.

I knew it was coming,  
lurking,  
Death searching,  
for the ones I held most dear.

Even with these hundred-year old eyes,  
my vision is still clear.

Clear enough to see Jacob is getting older and I know that for him,  
Death is near.

There is little I can do to console,  
my daughter,  
her father tries but to no avail.

It is raging,  
infuriating,  
to think that I have everything,  
but I find that within everything,  
there is only nothing.

I knew it was coming,  
I have no one else to blame.

Death came,  
that hooded figure shrouded in the night.  
Covered the light within the eyes of my family, my friends,  
the ties that bound me to who I used to be.

Those people that made me…me.

I still have my family,  
the Cullens:  
Carlisle, Esme,  
Alice, Emmett,  
Rose, Jasper, Renesmee.

I now know what Carlisle meant when he said he was lonely,  
oh, if only, mom and dad could have stayed a few minutes longer.

I must be stronger,  
to show that I am not broken.  
A token to who Isabella Swan used to be.

She is no longer me.  
Isabella Cullen,  
Edward's bride who used to be.

Whose life is now sullen,  
with old misery as I mourn those who have passed...

...passed without me.


End file.
